


All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel Gerard Way, Conversation, Demon Frank Iero, Fluff, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is a demon, and Gerard is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't anything too special about this: just Frank and Gerard talking and being cute lil shits is all - nothing cool, really. Don't read if you're expecting some freaky voodoo shit, because it's just the two of them having a chat.

"Frank, we can't risk being seen in public together. Not yet," Gerard whispered to his boyfriend, Frank, as they walked into a bar full of other people.

"Just relax, babe. There is a bunch of sweaty drunks here, and we just got those Enochian tattoos. None of the angels or demons will be able to find us anytime soon," Frank smiled gently at Gerard, grabbing his hand and leading him into the dimly-lit bar. They sat down at a table together, still holding hands.

"I am sorry," Gerard said. "I am just nervous. If they see us, they will kill us. I can not lose you, Frank." Frank sighed, and shook his head.

"You will not lose me. It's me that will lose you if you end up getting caught," Frank frowned. "When I die, I go straight to purgatory. You, on the other hand, my love, get erased from existence entirely. There will be no bringing you back, and well, I certainly can not accept that. I refuse to get us caught, and that's why I made us get the tattoos."

"I'd be all right with dying if it meant saving you from heading to Purgatory," Gerard scoffed, obviously not too fond of the idea of his lover staying in a place as horrible as that. "Purgatory is full of demons and other fiends, and we have killed many on our travels. If you die, you will most likely be vaporized in Purgatory." Frank sighed, then nodded.

"Understandable. But at least we are together now, right? And, maybe, when you die here and I die in Purgatory, we'll live together in a dimension of nothingness. That sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Gerard?" Frank said, smiling brightly. Gerard smiled back at him, leaning over the table and kissing his lips.

"I feel terrible about betraying my father," Gerard sighed, sitting back down.

"Your father was a dick, anyway." Frank smirked. Gerard glared at him, making him laugh. "As was my own father. And I'm not talking about Lucifer."

"How do you mean? Gerard asked.

"Well, you are supposed to know everything and anything about demons and all of Lucifer's creations, yet you don't understand what I am saying. For shame, Gerard. You're an angel." Frank giggled a little bit. Gerard glared at him until he started explaining. "Well, I am a demon. I was a human soul until I died, went to Hell for whatever reason, then that sick bastard that I'm forced to call my father nowadays used all of my pain and sorrow against me, twisting my soul into the perfect demon. Of course, I am not at all perfect anymore, but that is all right. I changed for the better, correct?" Gerard nodded, smiling. Frank continued explaining, "I had a human father, his name was Frank as well. Though, I wouldn't doubt that I have called him Satan or Lucifer once or twice while he was still around."

"What happened to him?" Gerard asked. 

"Ah, so many questions you have, my love. Be grateful I have mostly all of the answers," Frank said. "I killed him."

"Oh," Gerard muttered. "And why did you do that?"

"Believe it or not, I also had a mother, whom I loved and cared for with everything in me. She put up with my bullshit, and I respected her greatly. When I discovered that my father was abusing her, I went a bit crazy and did what had to be done. My mother, of course, wasn't too happy about my sinning. She was a very religious woman. Hm, I wonder how she would react if she found out her son is now a demon," Frank pondered. "She'd probably hug me and tell me it's okay. She's that kind of mother, always accepting, even when it comes to the worst things."

"She sounds like a nice lady," Gerard smiled sweetly. He had seen Frank's mother -or, at least, he thinks he did,- once or twice in his lifetime. He's always seen this really sweet lady at mass or visiting the church just because she wanted to, and now that he thinks about it, Frank looked very similar to the woman. Her name was Linda, he believed.

"What about you?" Frank asked. "Do you have any human family?"

"You are supposed to know everything and anything about angels and all of God's creations, yet you don't understand that I was never born," Gerard said.

"I have told you this, my love, I am not a perfect demon anymore." Frank said. "You were never born. You have never died. But you are alive. Very confusing, very intriguing." Frank placed his elbows on the table, hands under his chin. He smirked at Gerard. 

"Very intriguing, indeed," Gerard said. "You were created out of misery, sorrow, and pain. That is very harsh, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," Frank said. "I'm the one that got hooks in my shoulders and calves, and needles shoved into every part of my body. Reliving unwanted memories is most definitely not a walk in the park, either. Becoming a demon is utter shit and I'd much rather be an angel. Never being born seems easier than the alternative."

"I would rather be a human," Gerard glanced around the room, eyeing everyone at the bar with them and what they were doing. "They are all so... calm. I see their souls, you know. They are all pure and happy, and I long for that. Yet, here I am, a stupid angel. I've been alive for a million years and I have only once felt like they have."

"And when was that?" Frank asked.

"Whenever I'm with you," Gerard blushed a little. Frank giggled again. 

"That's adorable!" Frank rejoiced. "You're adorable, you know that? I lo-"

"Would you two like anything to drink?" A waiter interrupted Frank, which made him very angry. "Tonight's most popular drink is-"

"I do not give a damn what tonight's most popular drink is," Frank's eyes flashed black, and Gerard got worried. Frank could easily be caught if he just went around, flaunting his normal eyes like that. "Now, please, get away from me before I slit your throat in front of all these people." Gerard sighed, sitting up from his seat and standing in front of the waiter. He placed two fingers on his forehead, erasing his memories from the last five minutes. He sat back down, then ordered two beers for the Frank and him. He rolled his eyes as the waiter nodded and walked away.

"Frank, you can't keep doing that. I'm basically signal boosting to all the angels every time I erase someone's memories," Gerard sighed. Frank smiled at him, which helped him relax.

"As I was saying," Frank said, "I love you, and even though Heaven and Hell are after both our asses, I know that I always will." Gerard smiled, then leaned over the table again to kiss Frank.

"I love you too."


End file.
